Size measuring is a highly popularized technique in medical and industrial fields for measuring sizes and profiles of different areas, organs of a human body, or any object or workpiece in an external environment. Among others, a non-contact measuring endoscope is a currently frequently adopted measuring apparatus. The non-contact measuring endoscope employs light reflection principle and triangulation to irradiate light emitted from a light emitting element onto an object to be measured. The light is then reflected from the object onto two to four light sensors located at different positions. After receiving the reflected light, these light sensors respectively produce an image, so that there are two to four images being formed. These images are compared to obtain size data of the actual image. The non-contact measuring with an endoscope provides measurements much precise than that of conventional contact measuring, and has therefore become a high-level detection method. However, the non-contact measuring endoscope is quite expensive. In the event users only need a measuring apparatus with a generally acceptable precision instead of a high-precision measuring apparatus, they surely would not have the intention to purchase the expensive measuring apparatus. Thus, the high-level non-contact measuring endoscope apparatus gradually loses its competing capability in the market.
To overcome the problems of prior art, the inventor based on the research and practical experience has developed a contact measuring endoscope to annihilate the above shortcomings with practical method.